


Ever Since

by imagining_supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I just love Dean, Inspired by Music, SO MUCH FLUFF, so fucking much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_supernatural/pseuds/imagining_supernatural
Summary: Cute fluffy drabble based on the song Sleeping Beauty by Dylan Scott. "Dean Winchester was in love with her, but he would never admit it."





	Ever Since

          Dean Winchester was in love with her, but he would never admit it.

          Ever since she moved in next door when he was seven and she was six years old  _and eight months, so don’t you go acting like you’re_ that _much older because I can still ride a bike just as fast as you can_  he’d been a goner. Of course, he hadn’t known it at the time. And perhaps it wasn’t love way back then. After all, what kind of a seven-year-old can experience love at first sight. Friendship at first sight, of course. She was the first girl who he didn’t mind risking getting infected with cooties. The first person he went to when he aced a test. She was his first best friend.

          Dean Winchester was in love with her, but he would never say the words out loud.

          Ever since her parents had been yelling at the both of them for sneaking out and getting drunk at a party when they were seventeen, he knew that he wasn’t going to ever let her leave his life. The next three weeks of being grounded were the longest three weeks he’d experienced since he was eight years old. Only being able to see her at school was torture. He vowed then and there that he wouldn’t let more than a few days go by without seeing her. Without seeing the sparkle in her eye when she told a joke. Without hugging her.

          Dean Winchester was in love with her, but he would never act on his feelings.

          Ever since they made their first road trip to a college campus tour, singing along with tone-deaf ears and eating processed, colored, sugary treats, he knew that he was in this for life. If they hadn’t lucked out and gotten rooms just down the hall from each other in the dorm, he would have bribed someone to switch rooms with him just to be closer. Their late night study sessions and food fights at lunch dug him in a little deeper. He couldn’t imagine learning the ropes of adulthood with anyone else.

          Dean Winchester was in love with her, but it was getting harder to keep it to himself.

          Ever since she had to drop out of college to go take care of her mother, he missed her fiercely. She’d made him promise to stay in college and graduate, because  _one of us should get to see our dreams come true soon_. Late night Skype calls and a string of text messages with stupid jokes and memes just didn’t fill the hole in his heart that she fit in perfectly. He’d spent hours on the road driving between home and college every other weekend. Heading home was never difficult. Nothing was difficult if she was at the end of the road. But when the weekend was over, he had to head back to another week without her, and it was getting harder and harder.

          Dean Winchester was in love with her.

          Ever since she arrived last night to visit, he could barely keep the words back. It was a miracle the wine hadn’t loosened his tongue and revealed his secret. Even now, as her hair was tangled on his pillow and her legs tangled in the sheets, he had to bite his lip to hold the confession back. She’d been too tired to make it across the hall to his guest room, and he could barely breathe, much less object when she grabbed one of his shirts rather than her pajamas. Suddenly, he had a new favorite shirt.

          Dean Winchester was in love with her, and it wasn’t going to stay a secret much longer.

          Ever since he woke up next to her, he knew that having more mornings like this was worth the risk of rejection. His finger lightly traced across her cheekbone and down her neck and he knew that he was going to do everything he could to spend the rest of his life seeing her smile. They had spent countless nights together, laughing and joking and watching bad movies. But last night had topped the charts. They stayed up too late, had a bit too much wine, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Because last night? Last night was when he realized something.

          Dean Winchester was in love with her, and he couldn’t keep it a secret one more day.

          He just hoped that she was in love with him too.


End file.
